


Moon River

by kittiecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiecriss/pseuds/kittiecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special moment between Kurt and a very drunk Blaine in Kurt’s bedroom (set during Blame It on The Alcohol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

Kurt watched warily as Blaine and Rachel sang their duet. This was definitely not how he imagined the night would go when he invited Blaine to the party.

More importantly, he did not stay sober the entire night to watch Rachel make out with Blaine and make him her duet partner!

Kurt saw Rachel giving her crazy, lovesick puppy eyes normally reserved for Finn. How drunk was she? Blaine is gay, you hag!

Kurt’s inner monologue halted as Blaine stumbled backwards off the stage.

Kurt immediately rushed to his aid.

“Oh Blaine, are you okay?”

Blaine laughed ridiculously and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Come on, I think it’s time we get you home.”

Kurt struggled to get Blaine to stand up, prompting Finn to come over and help him get Blaine up off the floor as Blaine protested that he wanted to stay and have more fun.

“Is he okay? Should we go put him on the couch or something?”

Kurt shook his head, placing Blaine’s arm around his shoulder.

“I think I’m just going to take him home. Could you help me get him upstairs and in the car?”

“Yeah. You okay to drive though?”

“Yeah, I didn’t drink anything. I wanted to impress him.” Kurt sighed regrettably

Blaine turned towards the rest of the party as Finn and Kurt helped him up the stairs. “You McCarthy people know how to party!”

Everyone laughed and cheered as they went back to drinking.

Kurt leaned into Blaine. “It’s McKinley.”

“That what I said!”

“Nevermind.”

They reached Kurt’s car and Blaine stumbled into the passenger seat.

“Thank you Kurt’s brother.”

Finn looked at Kurt, trying not to laugh.

“Try not to make too much noise when you get home. I’m not going home anytime soon and I don’t want my mom to realize I’m not in my room. You could even set up my bed to look like I’m asleep!”

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head as he closed the passenger side door.

“If they can sleep through you blasting your video games at all hours of the night, I’m pretty sure they’re not going to hear us sneaking in. Don’t worry.”

Finn grinned nodding as he turned to go back into the house.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, pressed up against the window and giving him a dopey smile. He smiled back as he got into the driver’s seat and drove away from Rachel’s house.

“You have amazing friends, Kurt. Like, they’re all really nice!”

Kurt grinned, glancing over at Blaine who was still leaning up against the door.

“I’m glad you like them. I’m pretty sure they liked you, too.”

Kurt drove a couple of blocks in silence, figuring that his friend probably fell asleep. But Blaine suddenly sat up and covered his mouth.

“Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick!”

“Hold on!”

He quickly pulled over and Blaine immediately opened the door to vomit. Kurt cringed at the sound of Blaine heaving. He started rubbing his back, not knowing what else he could do for Blaine. When he finished, Blaine sat back up in the car. Kurt handed him a bottle of water that he kept in his car for emergencies.

“Here, to wash out your mouth.”

“Thanks.” Blaine muttered, taking a swig and spitting it out. He shut the car door again and slouched down in the seat. “I can’t go home. Not like this. My mom will know I was drinking and she’ll tell my dad!”

Kurt could hear the desperation in Blaine’s voice and he instinctively grabbed his hand to soothe him. He had already planned on letting Blaine spend the night at his house because he could only imagine the look on Blaine’s parents’ faces when they found their son drunk. The last thing Kurt wanted was for The Andersons to think that he was a bad influence on Blaine.

“You can stay at my house. That way I don’t have to worry about you home alone, choking on your own vomit. We can even text your mom and tell her that you’re spending the night, okay?”

Blaine looked over at him and smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“You’re an amazing person, Kurt. I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Kurt instantly blushed, unsure how to take that last comment.

He took Blaine’s phone and sent a quick message to his mom, explaining that they left the party earlier and instead decided to have a movie night at Kurt’s house because he was too sleepy to drive home. She immediately replied, reassuring Blaine that he was doing the right thing by not ‘driving sleepy’.

Once that was settled and done, Kurt continued home, glancing over at Blaine a couple of times to make sure he was still okay.

When he pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, he gently nudged at Blaine who had just dozed off.

“Blaine, wake up. We’re here.“

Blaine jolted awake and looked around in confusion until he saw Kurt. He softly smiled and he wiped his mouth.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just want to remind you that we need to be very quiet when we get inside.”

Blaine nodded and followed him into the house. After a couple of missteps going up the stairs, they finally reached Kurt’s room. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed his bedroom door but froze when he heard a loud thud. Blaine had accidentally bumped into Kurt’s record player and it fell to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt! I’m such a klutz.”

He bent down to grab the player but instead lost his balance and fell to the floor. Blaine was about to speak but Kurt pounced on top of him and covered his mouth with his hand. He listened for any indication that his dad or Carole woke up but there was silence.

“I don’t think they heard that. But we need to use our ‘inside’ voices, okay?”

Blaine nodded, as Kurt realized the awkward position they were in. He sat up and Blaine did the same.

“Did I break your record player? I’ll pay for a new one.”

Kurt smiled and crawled over to the player. He placed it upright and put on one of his records. The music softly started playing and he turned towards Blaine.

“Good as new.”

Blaine smiled and closed his eyes.

“I love ‘Moon River’! It always reminds me of Breakfast at Tiffany’s and the beautiful, Audrey Hepburn.”

“Yes, she was the epitome of beauty and class. This was my mom’s album. She would play it and we would just close our eyes and dance.”

Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt biting his lip as he looked down at the album cover. He moved to stand up, stumbling a little.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled when his friend extended a hand to him. He put the album cover down and took his hand. Kurt tensed up a bit when Blaine pulled him into a hug, but melted into his arms.

“Dance with me, Kurt.”

Kurt wasn’t sure he heard right until Blaine started swaying from side to side. He instantly mimicked Blaine’s movements and got lost in the music. Blaine started to softly sing and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. His face touched the side of Blaine’s face and he could feel his knees become weak. He wanted this moment to last forever but unfortunately, the song finished and Blaine slowly pulled away.

“That really is a beautiful song.”

Kurt nodded, still shocked that he actually slow danced with Blaine. He wanted to kiss Blaine so bad it hurt. He wanted to show Blaine what a real kiss felt like and not a sloppy, drunken kiss Rachel had given him earlier.   
Blaine walked past Kurt to look at the photos on his shelf.

“You’re mom was really beautiful.” He held up a photo of a three year-old Kurt sitting on his mother’s lap.

Kurt cleared his throat, walking over to Blaine.

“She was. She was beautiful till the day she died. My dad would say that she was way out of his league. It’s weird but sometimes I can still smell her perfume.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“She’s watching over you, Kurt. And I think she would be proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You could’ve just dropped me off at home to fend for myself.”

“Blaine, you are my best friend. You helped me get through one of the toughest times in my life. And… maybe I should stop talking because you’re drunk and you won’t remember anything I’m saying right now.”

Blaine’s eyes were closed and he was slightly swaying.

“Not drunk, I’m just tired,” Blaine yawned, still struggling to keep his eyes open. Kurt pulled him towards the bed and Blaine collapsed on it. Kurt then went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He walked back into his room and contemplated whether or not to sleep in the bed with Blaine. He took a deep breath and quickly got into bed, his back to Blaine.

“You give me too much credit, Kurt.”

Kurt turned over and was face-to-face with Blaine.

“I heard everything you said before and you give me too much credit. You didn’t need me.”

“You gave me courage. That’s the one thing that I desperately needed and you gave me that. So, I think I’m giving you the right amount of credit you deserve. Now, I’m going to face the other way because your breath reeks of alcohol.”

Blaine smiled and breathed heavily in Kurt’s face.

“Blaine! Stop!” Kurt hissed, giggling as he tried to push Blaine off him. Blaine finally stopped and laughed a little as he laid back on the pillow.

Within minutes, they both fell sound asleep.

_-_-_-

Kurt groaned as bright rays of sunlight peeked through the window and splayed across his face. He tried to turn away from the light but felt a weight across his chest. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine practically cuddled up to his side, his arm draped across Kurt’s chest. Kurt’s heart swelled and the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He closed his eyes and soaked in this moment. Maybe this was better than a kiss. Everything that happened last night, in his room, was better than a kiss. The dancing, especially, was more special than a drunken kiss with Rachel Berry.

But soon the moment was ruined when Kurt felt the greatest urge to pee. He carefully slipped out from under Blaine, making sure not to wake him before making his way to the bathroom. Kurt wondered if he should wake Blaine up or just let him sleep it off. He walked back into his room and tried to nudge Blaine awake but he just groaned. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to the mirror to start his daily facial routine. He heard his dad call out to him and realized that he was supposed to help him with cooking breakfast. He tried to hurry up but nonetheless, his dad entered the room.

“I’m coming, dad.”

He looked towards his dad and noticed that he was staring at his bed. All of sudden, Blaine woke up and looked around.

“Where am I?”

Burt quickly apologized and backed out of the room. Kurt wanted to go explain to his dad that nothing happened but Blaine was starting to groan again.

“I feel like my head’s about to explode.” Blaine hissed as he grabbed a pillow to hide under. Kurt just chuckled, walking over to his bed.

“Maybe that’s because last night you drank your weight in liquor.”

Blaine quickly removed the pillow and looked up at Kurt.

“Kurt, what happened? Is this your room?! Was that your dad?!”

“Yes, this is my room and yes, that was my dad.”

Blaine quickly sat up but regretted it when the room started spinning. “Your dad’s going to think I’m some drunk,” he muttered as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face between his knees.

“No, he won’t. He doesn’t even know you were drinking.”

Blaine finally lifted his head and squinted as he looked up at Kurt.

“Umm, do you have any aspirin or maybe morphine because it literally feels like I was hit by a truck.”

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and nodded. He went into the hall bathroom to grab some Advil from the medicine cabinet. Finn emerged from his room and gave Kurt a small wave.

“You’re up early.”

“Yeah, your dad came into my room and asked if I had anyone in my room, like a girl. It was kinda random and weird.”

“I think that might have to do with me. He found Blaine asleep in my bed.”

“Did you and Blaine hookup?!”

Finn almost yelled the last word. Kurt hit Finn’s chest and whispered, ‘shut up’ as he looked down the hall.

“He’s still in my room and nothing happened.”

“Sure, nothing happened.”

“I’m telling the truth, Finn.”

Finn just winked and went into the bathroom.

Kurt went back into the room and handed the painkillers to Blaine. Blaine quickly took them, not bothering with water. He crawled off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He ran into Finn and immediately turned red.

“Hey, Finn…”

“Good morning, Blaine! I can see you had fun last night.” Finn smirked, before going back into his room.

Blaine rushed into the bathroom to wash his face and try to control his frizzy hair back. He walked back into Kurt’s room and found him rummaging through his closet. He collapsed back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Thank you for taking care of me last night, Kurt. I can’t imagine what my mom would’ve done if I came stumbling in last night. Even though, technically, I’m still dead since I didn’t come home last night.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, turning towards Blaine.

“We took care of that.”

“What? How?”

“Don’t you remember? I texted her last night from your phone and pretended to be you. I told her that we left the party early and you were going to spend the night because we were going to have a classic movie marathon. And she texted back, ‘okay’.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought I dreamed that.”

Kurt laughed, grabbing his clothes.

“Let me get dressed and then I can give you a ride home.”

Blaine nodded.

Kurt quickly got dressed in the bathroom and when he re-entered his room, he saw Blaine looking over the 'Moon River’ album. Kurt saw a smile flash across Blaine’s face and his heart swelled. He waited a couple more seconds before clearing his throat.

“You ready, Blaine?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine rushed out of Kurt’s room and nearly ran out of the house, wanting to avoid Mr. Hummel. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and followed Blaine. The drive was mostly quiet with an occasional yawn from Blaine until they reached his neighborhood. Blaine sat up and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Kurt parked in front of Blaine’s house and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Blaine, you look fine.”

Blaine chuckled, taking a deep breath.

“Thanks again for everything last night, Kurt. I know taking care of my drunken butt wasn’t how you wanted to spend your night.”

“It was nothing. You probably would’ve done the same for me.”

Blaine smiled and exited the car.

“I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Bye Blaine.”

“Bye Kurt.”

Kurt was somewhat disappointed that Blaine hadn’t brought up the slow dancing. But he figured that it was just Blaine being drunk and friendly.

Kurt arrived at Dalton early Monday morning to give Blaine his scarf that he left in his car. He entered the building and called Blaine.

Suddenly, he heard the song… 'Moon River’. He gravitated towards the music and saw Blaine’s phone on an empty desk. Kurt’s heart swelled when he realized that Blaine had assigned the song as his ringtone whenever Kurt called him.

Yeah, this was way better than some random drunken kiss.


End file.
